


trying to holler at me

by pigeonfancier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfancier/pseuds/pigeonfancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Feferi/Meenah: Remember when Feferi and Meenah met for the first time?</i>
</p><p>That was the most transparent ploy at riling you up you have ever seen, and you’ve dodged black solicitations from Eridan. You refuse to take the bait. You simply refuse.</p><p>"Feferi is <i>dignified!</i>"</p><p>You cannot believe you are taking the bait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trying to holler at me

"What kinda fishy name is Feferi?"

It's your first conversation with your dancestor, and it's not going well.

"It's not fee-for-ie," you say, for the fifth time. You want to stomp your feet, or maybe just strangle her, but no - you're determined to be the mature one here. So instead you channel your nervous energy into smiling wide, to try and distill some of the bite from your words. "It's feh - FUR - eye!"

It doesn't work.

Meenah's been blowing a bubble while you talk, out of the noxious pink gum that one of the humans gave her. When you finish, she rolls her eyes and pops it - so it's another long moment before she decides to grace you with a response. "Whatever," is what she finally says, bored like you're the one that made her wait. "Point still swims, smallfry. Feferi - water you, kidding? Your lusus glub and you went with it for the halibut?"

That was the most transparent ploy at riling you up you have ever seen, and you’ve dodged black solicitations from Eridan. You refuse to take the bait. You simply refuse.

"Feferi is _dignified!_

You cannot believe you are taking the bait. Stop, stop, abort -

"Not like Meenah," you can’t help but add. "Geez, what kind of glubbing baby name is that?"

"'s a good name. See, I'm gonna tell you somefin reel important about names here, dork, so you betta listen close, hear me?"

Oh my cod, that was way too many fish puns.

"The most important thing about a name, guppy," she continues on, unperturbed by your stare, "is that it makes for a real sweet pun. See, Meenah - that shit's good. Meenah, meaner - pretty sweet, eh? But there ain't nothing you can glubbin' do with Feferi."

"Whale - well, maybe I don't want my name to be a pun!"

"Quitcher floundering," she says, "ain't no one ever wanted their name not to be a pun."

You open your mouth, and then shut it.

And then you take a deep breath, in through your nose and out through your gills. You think calming thoughts, of sea ponies frolicking through the waves, of your cuttlefish glowing bright in their cages, and try again. "GOSH," you say, as bright as you can manage, and you step forward, looping your arm roughly through hers. Meenah just watches with raised eyebrows: she's got over a foot on you, never mind the thousands and thousands of endless sweeps, so it's not like you’re a threat to her. "I think we got off on the wrong fin here! We ought to be frondly, not swimming around like.. like…”

You pause, look around. Everyone else is talking to their dancestors now, and for a lot of them, the meetings don’t seem to be going much better than yours.

“… like a bunch of craysea glubbin’ beaches,” Meenah finishes thoughtfully, following your gaze. “Hmm. Whale, ain’t like I got nofin betta to do than glub at some grub. Fine, Feferi," and miracles of all miracles, she pronounces it correctly. "What d'ya wanna carp aboat?"


End file.
